


Malabi

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La serratura scattò con un rumore meccanico, così da permettergli di aprire la porta ed entrare nella stanza.-Chiedo permesso…Lo raggiunse subito un richiamo, proveniente dal grande letto a baldacchino che occupava un intero angolo della gigantesca stanza.-Jamil!Nonostante il sorriso luminosissimo, però, la voce del Capo Dormitorio era fiacca e debole, la sua espressione provata e persino il colore della sua pelle un pochino più spento del solito. Avvolto in una spessa coperta, Kalim tentò di alzarsi a sedere per accoglierlo.[Questa storia partecipa alla "Hurt/Comfort Time" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.]
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Malabi

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Questa fic partecipa all’iniziativa “Hurt/Comfort Time” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta. ( https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/ )  
> Note autrice: ORBENE! Sono di nuovo in questi lidi! Torre di Carta fa sempre delle iniziative super carucce, ogni tanto riesco pure a parteciparvi LOL e quindi ecco com’è nata questa fic! È piccina, senza pretese, ma avevo bisogno di qualcosa di dolciotto in stile h/c per questa coppietta uu/  
> Ho preso riferimento per la stanza di Kalim direttamente dal videogioco! Nell’ultimo evento, si sono viste le stanze di tutti i pg, è stata una cosa assai carina!  
> Buona lettura a tutti (L)

  
  
  
La serratura scattò con un rumore meccanico, così da permettergli di aprire la porta ed entrare nella stanza.  
-Chiedo permesso…  
Lo raggiunse subito un richiamo, proveniente dal grande letto a baldacchino che occupava un intero angolo della gigantesca stanza.  
-Jamil!  
Nonostante il sorriso luminosissimo, però, la voce del Capo Dormitorio era fiacca e debole, la sua espressione provata e persino il colore della sua pelle un pochino più spento del solito. Avvolto in una spessa coperta, Kalim tentò di alzarsi a sedere per accoglierlo.  
Lo raggiunse in fretta e lo spinse sul materasso con una presa ferrea.  
-Non muoverti, devi riposare!  
Lui rise, con la poca aria che aveva ancora nei polmoni – poi tossì, mentre i suoi occhi cominciavano a lacrimare per lo sforzo.  
-Ma mi sono riposato abbastanza! È tutto il giorno che sono a letto!  
-Stai ancora male, Kalim!  
Lasciò andare un sospiro solo quando l’altro, troppo debole, scivolò tra le coperte. Jamil controllò com’erano state disposte le lenzuola e gli incensi profumati, se era stati arrangiati abbastanza cuscini e tutte le altre disposizioni che aveva dato ai ragazzi del dormitorio: aveva dovuto sostituire Kalim alle riunioni dei Capi Dormitorio, lasciandolo alle cure altrui per un periodo di tempo non troppo limitato.  
Il vento fresco entrava dai grandi spazi aperti della parete che dava al resto del dormitorio, tale da permettere un continuo cambio d’aria salutare per i suoi polmoni già debilitati, e la sera sarebbe arrivata presto portando il giusto refrigerio  
Trovò tutto come aveva ordinato, tranne che per un piccolo particolare. Si sporse lento verso il comodino, trovando una ciotola piena di una poltiglia biancastra e filamenti rosati, con uno strano retrogusto di cocco.  
Il malabi aromatizzato che gli aveva preparato lui stesso.  
Kalim rise, intravedendo la sua espressione.  
-Ah! Ho tentato di mangiarlo, giuro! Ne ho assaggiato un po’ ed era buono! S-solo che-  
Jamil si voltò giusto in tempo per vederlo arrossire.  
-Mi sono addormentato poi…  
Jamil sospirò, arreso. Si appoggiò con il ginocchio sopra il materasso per avvicinarsi a lui – e con un gesto casuale quasi, gli toccò la fronte con la mano. Kalim spalancò gli occhi rossi, rimanendo stranamente zitto mentre l’altro ragazzo concludeva che la febbre gli era scesa.  
Abbastanza soddisfatto, si ritirò.  
-Riposa ancora un po’, domani starai meglio.  
Kalim gli sorrise, ma si accigliò molto quando lo vide portare via il suo budino.  
-Ehi, aspetta! Quello lo mangio!  
-Non dire fesserie. Non è più buono.  
-Se l’hai fatto tu, è sempre buonissimo.  
Jamil si fermò a pochi metri di distanza dal letto, per guardarlo male. In realtà, benché certi sentimenti fossero così difficili da sopprimere – certi rancori così terribili, in fondo allo stomaco – c’era anche un istinto a cui non aveva dato nome che lo spingeva sempre a rimanere. Non era pietà, non era compassione, non era neanche fedeltà.  
Quando lo vide avvicinarsi di nuovo, Kalim si illuminò come se avesse appena ricevuto il voto più bello di tutta la scuola. Protese le mani nella sua direzione, per afferrare la coppia piena di budino sciolto, ma Jamil vide bene quanto stessero tremando e allontanò l’oggetto di vetro da lui.  
-Non osare, faccio io.  
Gli si sedette accanto, sopra le coperte, e cominciò a imboccarlo piano.  
Ma si domandò davvero come mai, per tutta la durata della merenda, Kalim stesse sorridendo così tanto.


End file.
